The research direction of the Delaware CJ-DATS group will be guided by a number of themes. First, despite the growing body of scientific research on the effectiveness of corrections-based treatment, scientifically rigorous, multisite studies with offender populations across jurisdictions are missing from the literature. Second, it is important that transitional treatment not only be available to bridge the movement of clients from institutional treatment to the aftercare phase, but at the same time, it is imperative that the nature and extent of effective transitional treatment be better understood. Third, there is the issue of research to practice. Because research does not occur in a vacuum, studies conducted with correctional populations should be policy relevant if findings are to be implemented. Fourth, for research in corrections to endure, one of the more important contributions of this CJ-DATS initiative will be developing mechanisms for establishing partnerships among the research, treatment, and criminal justice communities. The University of Delaware's research team views the CJ-DATS initiative as an opportunity to build both a regional and national infrastructure of researchers, clinicians, treatment providers, and criminal justice officials, each of whom will have input into the cross-site studies to be conducted. The Delaware team has extensive research experience in all three components of the RFA -- studies in prisons, community-based corrections, and treatment settings -- and the problems of integrating and coordinating their often differing goals and procedures. The Delaware team will bring this experience to the table at the CJ-DATS steering committee and subcommittee meetings, with the idea of testing alternative approaches to each of the research themes. The Delaware team also views the CJ-DATS initiative as an opportunity to develop and test alternative interventions across sites, with the intention of addressing criminal justice system concerns about length of stay and rising treatment costs. To accomplish the aims of the CJ-DATS initiative, the University of Delaware has entered into partnerships with the Delaware Dept. of Corrections, the New Jersey Dept. of Corrections, Correctional Medical Services (the treatment provider to both correctional systems), as well as community based treatment programs. Delaware is prepared to serve as a Lead Center for studies in such diverse areas as transitional treatment, special programs for women, and HIV prevention. PERFORMANCESITE(S) (organization,city, state) University of Delaware Center for Drug & Alcohol Studies (Newark, DE, Wilmington, DE, and Newark, NJ offices) Delaware and New Jersey Correctional Institutions Statewide KEYPERSONNEL. See instructions. Usecontinuatiopnagesasneededto providetherequiredinformationinthe formatshownbelow. Startwith PrincipalInvestigator.List all otherkey personnelinalphabeticaolrder, lastnamefirst. Name Organization Roleon Project Inciardi, James A., Ph.D. University of Delaware Principal Investigator Dr. Inciardi will have overall responsibility for all aspects of the research. Martin, Steven S., M.Sc., M.A. Mr. Martin will oversee analyses Harrison, Lana Dr. Harrison Butzin, Clifford Dr. Butzin's Surratt, Hilary Ms. Surratt's D., Ph.D. will work on project A., Ph.D. major responsibilities L., M.A., M.Phil. responsibilities University of Delaware include project design, training, analysis, and liaison University of Delaware Co-PI and Project Director and have responsibility for the day-to-day operations of the project University of Delaware design and implementation, analysis and writing, University of Delaware will be data management and data analysis. Co-PI and liaison with Corrections. Co-Investigator Co-Investigator with other CJ-DATS sites. DisclosurePermissionStatement. Applicableto SBIR/STTROnly. Seeinstructions, r"] Yes [] No * PHS 398 (Rev 05/01) Page 2 FormPage2 [unreadable] Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Inciardi, James A. RESEARCH GRANT TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbers 1 Face Page .................................................................................................................................................. 2 Description,